


I'm Sorry (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: reader admits to having a crush on asmo but rejects him anyway due to his avatar of lust
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sorry (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

Happiness. That’s the main emotion he felt when he was around you. Pure and utter happiness. Patience was one too. You calm him down, although he always argues that he’s naturally a calm person… he knows he can be a drama queen, you don’t have to mention it. He appreciates you grounding him and you truly are his rock. Comfort, he felt that, too. It’s so easy to let loose, to spill all his secrets to you. You’re very trustworthy and he appreciates someone who doesn’t think he’s crazy or being too dramatic. You call him out when he needs to be called out, and you praise him when he deserves it, both are things he appreciates. Lastly, he just feels… loved. Not the butterfly-heart racing-puppy love, no. He feels the kind of love that he imagines married people to feel. At ease, comfortable, still smiling every morning when they wake up next to each other. You accepted him for who he was, no matter how many flaws he had, or at least, so he thought. 

His morning started like any other. He got out of bed, made it immediately after because making your bed first thing in the morning sends a sense of accomplishment through him, and then did his morning skincare routine. It was pretty usual for him, no stress, because that causes wrinkles, and a smile on his face. He went down for breakfast, saying good morning to everyone else like he usually does and… well, he saw you twiddling your thumbs a bit, asked you about it, got a quick, “sorry, I zoned out.” as a reply, and moved on because as much as he wants to know, he doesn’t want to chase you away or be overbearing. Breakfast came and went, the brothers parted ways, and he decided to take you out for some light shopping. All was well. All was normal. 

Shopping turned into getting way more than any human, or demon, would need and got you back home just in time for lunch. Once again, you twiddled your thumbs and poked at your food, taking only small bites to the point where Beel just took what was on your plate. Asmodeus leaned in, asking you what’s wrong. This time you promised him you’d explain later, to which he agreed, although now that you said that, it made him slightly nervous as well. “What could they want…” he’s pacing his room. Never had he been this worried about a conversation before, but that’s the thing; he’s never had to worry about what someone might think of him… he never cared enough because he knows he is great, yet you make him feel so weak and vulnerable and he really doesn’t want to upset you, ever. This conversation had him on edge for hours. Later turned into hours until dinner came and you twiddled your thumbs again, to which he just said, “talk to me after this, okay?” The last thing he needs is for you to worry your pretty little head over anything. 

He went back to his room. This time it was him who barely touched his food, too worried about what you might say. Did you get attacked by a lowlife demon and need someone to talk to? Had Belphegor lost his temper again and choked you? Did Lucifer threaten to take you back? Everything and yet nothing seemed to cross his mind as he paced his room, that is, until a soft knock could be heard on the door. His feet stopped. His heart knew it was you, his mind was still racing though. “Come in.” He wanted to get this over with, to at least hear the first sentence so he could calm his nerves and properly help you with whatever problem you may have. Slowly, the door opened with you entering his flowery room. You always liked his room; it almost made you feel like a princess, like someone worthy of love and affection like Asmodeus gave you so many times, but that’s the problem…

“I don’t… want to take up too much of your time, Asmo so..” “Nonsense! I love having you around, come in!” He grabs a hold of your hands, closing the door behind you and sitting you down on his bed, a soft smile playing on his lips while he awaits your words, “what’s on your mind, love?” Your gaze drifted down to his hands holding yours and you smiled softly at the sense of comfort he seemed to bring you, “I don’t… I don’t know how to start, but please don’t interrupt.” You met his eyes, noting his mouth was about to open to say something; you knew him too well, “I just… I’ve been thinking for a while now… I really… Love spending time with you. You make me feel warm, and happy, and cared for…” He listens to your words, a smile seemingly making its way across his features, “and I really, really… like you… romantically…” Overjoyed doesn’t even begin to describe how he feels right now, although it might seem silly. He doesn’t know what to do with himself for a moment. Hug you? Tell you he feels the same? He settled on a spontaneous kiss, one that you seemed to return, but pull away from way too quickly. 

“But….” but? No, you’re supposed to listen to him confess, too! “But I can’t trust you. You’re… You love to party and throw yourself at everyone. Other women, other men, other creatures…. I can’t trust that. I don’t trust you. What if you cheat? What if you leave me for someone better because I can’t satisfy you? As the Avatar or Lust… I’m sure you’d do something like that…” It hurt to say it; you wanted to have more faith in him, but you really couldn’t. The fears constantly weighed on your mind, no matter how much you tried to reason with your brain that he had never actually done anything to you, “(Y/N)...” He couldn’t really form a coherent sentence right now, too overwhelmed by both the confession and the immediate stab in his heart that seemed to occur. Was he offended? Hurt? Confused? So many emotions ran through him. “I… I wouldn’t do that, not to you! You’re.. You’re my little flower, my darling rose… I feel so connected to you, almost as much as I feel connected to myself, can you believe that?!” His voice started to crack as a loss of words took over once more. 

You looked down at your hands in his, slowly pulling them away as you stood up, “I’m sorry Asmo… I just… I can’t allow myself to be played… not by you, not by anyone… It’s best we remain friends.” He stared at you. He stared at you standing up, he stared at you walking toward the door, and he stared at you leaving. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, way too quickly. One moment he felt like he had you, finally, and the next you were gone again, leaving him confused, mildly offended, and extremely hurt. 


End file.
